detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 04: Kimi ga inai Natsu
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Kimi ga inai Natsu es el cuarto ending de la serie Detective Conan que va desde el episodio 71 hasta el episodio 83. Sipnosis Aparece Ran Mouri de pie bajo un árbol con un sombrero de paja, viene un viento fuerte y se lleva el sombrero de Ran muy lejos, Ran ve como su sombrero se aleja y va detras de él. Cae en los pies de una persona, Ran se sorprende al ver que esa persona es Shinichi Kudo. Se cambia de escena y aparecen Ran, su padre y Conan sorprendidos por algo que ha pasado, van corriendo y Kogoro (junto con Conan) se encuentran con una persona que se esta ahogando. En ese momento aparece otra persona frotandose las manos, Conan observa eso y ve que algo cae de sus manos y va a parar al suelo. Después aparecen Genta Kojima y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya en la piscina, entonces Conan encuentra la solución a un caso. Más tarde Conan dispara con su reloj de aujas anestésicas para dormir a Kogoro y así usar su pajarita que cambia voces para resolver un caso. Finalmente aparece Ran corriendo hacia a Shinichi, pero se da cuenta de que no es más que una ilusion y en realidad es Conan quien tiene su sombrero, se lo devuelve y se queda mirando fijamente la cámara. Video "UGWnvHOtw7o" Letra |-|Original = Tsurai asa wa unzari suru ne Tsumazuite mo tanoshiku ikite yuku yo Kuridasou Oikakete haruka na yume wo Donna ni hanarete ite mo wakaru Wasurekaketeta amai natsu no hi wo Are kara dore kurai no Toki ga tatsu no Daisuki datta ano egao dake wa Shibaraku chikaku de kasaneau hibi wo ahh Mou modorenai toki wo Chiisaku inotte iru Ima wa tooi yasashii kimi wo Uchi yoseteru odayaka na nami ga sarau Nani mo ka mo omoide wo nakushita sei sa Ano hi no you ni kagayaku yume mo Wasurekaketeta amai natsu no hi mo Itsu ka wa futari no mune ni yomigaeru Sukoshi otona ni nareru ki ga shiteita Sorezore chigau michi wo erabu koto de ahh Mou modorenai toki wo Chiisaku inotte iru Azayaka sugiru kimi ga inai natsu Ano koe ano shigusa ga hirogatte ku Kotoba ni nanka dekinakute mo ii Koboreta hizashi ni kokoro ga nijinda ahh Mou modorenai toki wo Chiisaku inotte iru ahh Mou modorenai toki wo Chiisaku inotte iru |-|Inglés = I'm tired of the hard mornings But I joyfully continue on with life, even when I stumble Let's chase after our distant dreams I'll understand no matter how far apart we are The half-forgotten sweet summer day How many days have passed Since that day? The smiling face I loved, Spending the days nearby for a while Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to To the kind person who is far away from me, the gentle waves that lap against you will carry you away Because I lost all my memories Along with my brilliant dream, like that day The half-forgotten sweet summer day One day, it'll return to our hearts I felt we could be more mature, Able to choose each our own path Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to The summer you were gone remains to vivid Your voice, your quirks, they wrap around me It's okay, even if I can't put it to words, The fading sunset mixes with my heart. Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to |-|Español = Estoy cansado de las mañanas duras Pero me deleito continuar con vida, incluso cuando me tropiezo Vamos a ir tras nuestros sueños lejanos Me vas a entender no importa lo lejos que estamos El día casi olvidado, caramelo, verano ¿Cuántos días han pasado Desde ese día? La cara sonriente que amaba, Pasar los días cercanos durante un tiempo Ahh, deseo en silencio durante los días Nunca podré volver a A la persona amable que está lejos de mí, las suaves olas que bañan su contra te arrastrará Debido a que he perdido todos mis recuerdos Junto con mi sueño brillante, como aquel día El día casi olvidado, caramelo, verano Un día, volveremos a nuestros corazones Sentí que podría ser más maduro, La posibilidad de elegir cada uno nuestro propio camino Ahh, deseo en silencio durante los días Nunca podré volver a El verano se ha ido queda viva Su voz, sus peculiaridades, se envuelven alrededor de mí Está bien, aunque no lo puedo poner en palabras, La puesta de sol desapareciendo se mezcla con mi corazón. Ahh, deseo en silencio durante los días Nunca podré volver a Ahh, deseo en silencio durante los días Nunca podré volver a Imágenes Ending 04 DEEN 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 04 DEEN CD.jpg|CD Ending 04 Contraportada de edicion especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings